Owen (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Owen and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Owen (Ose in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Owen is a muscular, "big brother type". His can-do spirit and positive attitude makes him a popular person on Waffle Island. He is on Waffle Island because his parents died when he was young and so his grandfather had to take care of him. All he wants to do is make is grandfather proud, so he tries his hardest. First Meeting You can meet Owen at any point in the game by walking past Dale's Carpetry and torwards Ramsey the Blacksmith's. A cut scene will appear in which Owen is smashing rocks. He will give you a Hammer. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Ramsey the Blacksmith's 10:00 AM - 8:00 PM: Ganache Mine 9:00 PM - 0:00: Ramsey the Blacksmith's Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:20 AM - 9:00 AM: Ramsey the Blacksmith's 9:00 AM - 8:00 PM : Ganache Mine 8:00 PM - 11:00 PM: Walking home 11:00 PM - 0:00: House Note: Schedule may change depending on date. Loves and Likes and Dislikes Loves: "Wow! This is perfect! I love it! Thanks!" *Cocktail (Any) *Corn Bread *Gold *Rare Metal *Copper *Corn Soup *Baumkuchen (Shining) *Southern Fried Rice *Salmon Fried Rice *Southern Omelet *Silver *Conger Eel Rice *Eel Bowl *Sushi (Shining) *Tuna Rice Likes: "Thanks! I really like this! It's great!" *Any Type Of Fizzy Drink (Can be bought at the bar at Sundae Inn) *Gems *Cocktail (Apple/Blueberry/Grape) *Ore (Gold/Silver) *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Bamboo Rice *Boiled Corn *Cheese Fondue *Cheese Risotto *Clam Soup *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich; Shining) *Grape (Shining) *Mayonnaise (Shining) *Pizza *Rare Metal *Rice (Shining/Perfect) *Rice Ball *Roasted Corn *Sunflower *Sushi (Good/Perfect) Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" *Herbs *Wonderful Dislikes: ''' *Bathing Suit *Algae *Tin Can *Chocolate Banana Family '''Grandfather: * Ramsey Cousin: * Chloe Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Owen will come to your house on a sunny day and give you a Red Wonderful. 4-Heart Event Enter Ramsey the Blacksmith's anytime from 8:00 AM - 9:00 AM and Owen will ask you if you would like to meet him at noon at Sundae Inn. Accept the offer and enter Sundae Inn from between 12:00 PM - 12:50 PM. There will be a second scene where you and Owen are eating. The correct answer to Owen's question is "I'm a little self-concious." 5-Heart Event Owen will come to your house and give you a Ruby (or a "Refined" Red Wonderful). He will tell you that he was going to have Mira make it into something, but he didn't know what you liked. If you accept it, his cheeks will turn bright red. 5-Heart Request Enter Ganache Mine around 10:00 AM and Owen will ask you if you want to race to the bottom of the mine. When he asks you this, the correct answer is "I refuse to lose." Go to the bottom of the mine (there are 30 levels) and bring your hammer and lots of food. When you get to the bottom, go to the very left and walk torward the water. You will see something sparkling on the ground. Push the A button and you will find out that it is a Stanima Berry, and you eat it. Owen is not down there, so you need to return to Level One. Then go to bed. Enter Ramsey the Blacksmith's the next day and talk to Owen. He will at first be shocked you beat him, then a bit embarrased. 6-Heart Event Go to Ramsey the Blacksmith's around 8:00 AM amd talk to Owen. He will ask you to meet him at Alan's Tree around noon. Be there at 12:00 PM and Owen will confess his love to you. Proposing Once you have Owen at eight hearts, Hamilton will greet you the next day. He will tell you about the blue feather. Marriage Lines Beginning: "I am So Happy I could Dance"..Or Something Like That 9 Hearts: WOAH?! My head is really Huge.....how come nobody told me this before? 10 Hearts: "My wish is to be able to laugh with you for many, many years!" Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Owen will have an energetic and curious personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have big brown eyes and brown hair. The boy will wear blue, and his hair will be medium brown with messy bangs which are parted to the side. The girl will wear pink, and her hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with straight ends. Rival The rival for Owen's affection is Kathy. Rival Events Only in harvest moon animal parade. Rival Marriage Kathy Rival Child Roy Additional Information When you first meet Owen up by the Blacksmith's, he'll be the person to give you your very first Hammer for smashing stones for potential building material. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Owen's alternate outfit is composed of a Fall jacket that looks to be made of leather with fur trim. He wears a tight dark grey shirt underneath. His pants are cargo and green to match his boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors